Bisharp's past part 2
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Bisharp meets his true mum, who explains a little history on Bisharp.


"Ok babe…I can start from the beginning" Slashiere began.

"Wait wait wait, hold on…if you really are my mum, was I really born on Halloween?" Bisharp questions a little suspiciously. Bisharp, expecting to have sounded a little rude to Slashiere, covers his mouth and blushes a little. Slashiere smiles and rubs his cheek softly with her right hand.

"Babe, don't worry, I don't get offended that easily…" Slashiere reassures with a smile. "Oh yeah and if you're about to ask my age, I'm 47 years old, yet _some _people mistake me for sounding and looking 23 or something…" She laughs.

"Yeah, I was about to just say…" Bisharp complained a little embarrassed.

"Ok I can tell you about your birthday…" Slashiere began, again. Bisharp leaned forward to take in every word.

I was about 9 months or so pregnant with my first child, and I certainly did not want to miss the super awesome Halloween party. I wasn't that paranoid because I was due about 2 days ago, so why the hell not have a blast at the party. I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind a heavily pregnant steel type at their party. John Hawk, my handsome boyfriend, wasn't able to come to the party with me because he commands the biggest Pawniard army in Scotland. He beat the record of 43 Pawniard and his pack contains 100, he leads the Pawniard military camp for Pawniard in training and he goes there every Monday, and since its Monday, I had to go alone. Anyways, I enter the hall… oh yeah I forgot to mention the Halloween party involved a lot of my high school friends. I was 26 that time so yeah. I enter the massive school hall and there are tables after tables with food and drinks, mostly alcohol. My best friend Lavender, who everyone calls Lavina, comes up to me and shows the set ups that she did. She takes her white hair tie off and waves her purple hair around. As a Zoroark, she has a lot of advantages in school, during sixth grade she used to be a rebel, until I met her as a Zorua and when I was a Bisharp, she for some odd reason wanted to be friends with me. I guess she thought I'd be a good body guard to Pokémon that bully her, I didn't know that at the time, but I still hung out with her anyways. She's a good friend, very helpful and a very very humorously talented girl. I hear music playing, it's very rocky, has kind of an Egyptian tone and the lead singer has a beautiful singing voice. I hear people chanting "Bye Bye Babylon" and I smile as I start head banging to the song. Lavina looks at me with a weirded out face, and then everyone else looks at me. I just smirk and raise my arms in the air and scream out the next line in the song.

"So don't you know, you don't belong!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone cheers as I scream out the little guitar screech in the beginning of the next verse. I get up on stage and start pumping my arms as everyone cheers.

"Bye Bye Babylon!" I scream. Everyone screams at me as if I were a celebrity. Everyone knew me as an awesome dancer back in the 9th grade.

I stop and look up as my legs weaken as the song starts playing again. I get on my knees and scream at the top of my lungs, this time it was not a scream of enjoyment, it was a blood curdling scream of agony. I feel a gush of warm water between my legs as I hear the chorus of the song and the screams of some squeamish Pokémon and gagging of Pokémon with delicate stomachs. As the beginning of the 3rd chorus starts I get on all fours and develop this massive urge to push. I'm not able to concentrate on how this could have happened; I did not eat or drink anything as I entered the hall. Lavina comes up to me and lies me on my side, but instead I lie fully on my back; my stomach rose because of my stupid chest blades. Lavina spreads my legs and puts her hands around the baby's head as she tugged gently, talking to me. I could not hear anything as the only thing I heard was the music, playing the same song a third time as Lavina put the song on repeat. As the ending of the song drew near, I felt relief as the baby was put on my stomach as the accompanied flow of amniotic fluid retracted my chest blades. The song finished and there was silence. The only thing I heard was the beating of the small Pawniard's heart on my still slightly bulging stomach. I stroke his back softly as he starts whimpering and then letting out a massive lung clearing scream. Lavina sits up and looks down the stage; only 4 Pokémon were standing there, dumbfounded, one of which was a shiny Absol holding a video camera. The Absol walks up on stage and points the camera to my face then my baby. I smirk then smile to the camera as I slowly sit up with the Pawniard in the arms. As Bye Bye Babylon plays again, I start singing it to the camera. I was known for my scratchy voice but I sung for people's entertainment anyways, I never was embarrassed by anything. Absol starts laughing a little.

Slashiere stops. Bisharp has an amazed and impressed expression on his face.

"That's what happened?" Bisharp asks again.

"That's what happened." Slashiere replies, with a giggle.

"Mum, can you explain Angelina to me?" Bisharp demands, again not trying to sound rude.

"Oh… that Mienshao…" Slashiere hesitates, "…that...that bitch!" she swears. Bisharp turns his head to the side, expressionless. Slashiere smirks. Slashiere continues….

Pawniard was three years old at this horrible time. Scotland was invaded by fighting type Pokémon of sorts, mostly Medicham, Mienshao, the Hitmons and many others. I was clutching a wailing Pawniard in my arms as everyone in Scotland was screaming as the fighting types kidnapped and killed Pokémon's kids. I was on the brink of crying. I did not want my poor crying Pawniard to be killed, despite the fact my species were very endangered in Europe. The clouds were grey and orange and there was thunder and lightning. I was running from spot to spot trying to protect my dear son from the feral Pokémon. I even took the risk of jumping on the roof of one of the units, but I was scared of Ambiscor, the flying and fighting type legendary hovering above the dark sky. At this point I was crying in fear as a Mienshao stopped me in my tracks. She had a very mad look in her eyes.

"Ok, hand me the child… right now!" she commanded. By this point I was scared out my wits. I shook my head in fear.

"Give me the child, or I'll kill off your entire species!" she threatened. By this point I was scared for the safety of my dear Pawniard. But this could possibly save him from getting murdered by other feral Pokémon. I look at Pawniard's small yellow eyes as he starts crying at the sight of me sobbing, I slowly hand my little son over to the Mienshao. After that I run away over the border of Scotland, trying to run away from my shame.

Slashiere stops and looks at Bisharp with watery eyes. Bisharp sits there, as dumbfounded as the Absol in the previous story.

"W-w-why?" Bisharp asks in a demanding tone. "Why didn't you just say no, or just beat the crap out of her?" Bisharp asks in a desperate tone.

"If only I had the bravery, honey…" Slashiere sobs.

Bisharp was really pissed off at this time, at the same time a little scared. "I had to endure 19 years of abuse and punishment and yelling, just for you to tell me you didn't have the heart to keep me?... I can't believe you mum!" Bisharp covered his face with his hands and starts crying. Slashiere crawls to him and hugs him.

"Bisharp, be happy you're alive and here talking with me" Slashiere attempts to reassure. Bisharp looks up with shining eyes, he sighs deeply.

"I guess I can forgive you mum…" he sighs. Slashiere releases her grip and sits back where she was.

"Well, that's all the interesting stuff on your past that I remember, how about you tell me something interesting on your journey to the Phanto region." Slashiere smiles.


End file.
